Tsuki and Kimi Adventure Booklet
by Sweet Holic Corp
Summary: Can Tsuki and Kimi get through the unusual problems they have in thir adventures from diffrent animes or will they cause trouble. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tsuki or any other other anime character except Kimi and Ryou, who will appear later.


**Yay a new story, WOOT! Anyway this is just a parody between Tsuki-Chan and Kimi-Chan. If you read the last story with SugarPopBlackCat ver. you would know what I mean by this: WARNING: I am not responsible for the following possible events that could happen: Uncontrollable laughter, Possible injury from falling to the ground, and any other way of hurting yourself while reading a story made from a sugar-high author. Thank you for letting me waste you time and begin my story.**

Story begins: Akatsuki version.

"LEMME GO!!!!!" a more annoyed girl was yelling. The whole package for 'pissed off 12 years old'. Everything from tangled hair to verbal threats, this new member was not happy with this strange man with an orange mask trying to pull her arm off, "I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO THIS INSTANT I WILL BURN YOU TO DEATH, GRRR!!!!"

"Don't worry Kimi-Chan Tobi is a good boy. Tobi won't hurt Kimi-Chan,"

"I don't give a damn," I tried to calm myself but it wasn't working. This, 'Tobi' was beginning to cut my arms circulation from tightly hugging it, "If you don't let me go soon, your arm will be removed with force."

Soon I was getting ready to use my kekkai genkai, a HUGE tornado of fire, was a bout to burn his arm to a crisp until I saw a couple members up ahead. _Just my luck, now this day is just starting to get weird. First a retarded-over-hyper member was making me commit suicide just from hugging me. What else could go wrong?_

"Hmm, hey Tobi, who's that?" asked a girl with a slight resemblance to me only her hair wasn't tangled and wavy, was making a perfect chance for me escape this hell and leave to my room.

"Tobi found Kimi. Isn't Tobi a good boy?!?"

"Yes Tobi I'm sure you're a good boy, but I don't think Kimi-Chan would appreciate her arm being ripped off, don't you,"

Quickly, I could feel warmth in my arm as he let me go. He looked embarrassed and sympathetic from my point of view. _Finally, I can move…who's…he? My attention was shortly transferred to a red haired boy with brown eyes…he looked so…young and sad…_

"Tobi is sorry for hurting Kimi-Chan," and with that the mysterious hyper member with an orange lollipop-like mask skipped off. Away from me and the others.

"Hey thanks," I never felt so happy to control my arm, "Hi I'm Kimi Tanaka, and you are…" I was…again, cut off.

"I'm Tsukiakari but you can call me Tsuki," my hero or heroine was actually the only person I think I would be able to get along with. Charcoal hair and charcoal eyes…such mysterious features, unlike my wavy black hair and red eyes.

"And I'm Deidara un," responded a tall and…cute blonde and…cool he had a robotic eye, "and this is Sasori un," and finally, the name I that I wondered so badly.

_**// Time Skip//**_

"Umm, Tsuki-Chan…"

"Yea, what is it," She was a little bit busy showing who everyone was she forgot one guy. A guy with white hair and violet eyes.

"Who's that guy, ya know, the guy that looks freaky hmm," I muffled.

"Shh, that's Hidan. He's…strange and dangerous so don't bother him…I've already had my share of experiences with him…"

"And uhh…could you tell me…about…Sasori…"

"Why, I mean he's so…bleh and boring and….EEP!!!"

"Grrrr…" ahh I haven't seen my cat self in a while. When I get mad I turn into a cat girl, and I mean a CAT girl. The ears, tail and eyes all resembled a cat.

"…Cool you turn into a cat when you're mad…but why are you…Ahh," quickly that scared Tsuki soon had a sheepish smile across her face and dashed for Deidara's room, "Hey Deidara, guess what Kimi likes Sasori!!!"

"Grrrr…."

"Oh Shit…"

_**// Time Skip//**_

Months passed and I was enjoying the life at the Akatsuki. Tsuki and I became the best of friends and well, since she found out I liked Sasori she and Deidara always tried to get us together. Unfortunately some retarded event or interruption would happen. For _examples_, our first try was a hopeless cause. Tsuki tried to ask Sasori to actually come with us somewhere but he was too _busy_ to actually care. And our second try would have been successful if I had not fainted. Tsuki had unfortunately tricked Sasori to come some where…but as soon as I found out, I fainted.

But since Tsuki and I were mischievous, once in a while we played pranks on those who we felt like bothering. Our favorite target was Hidan.

"Ok so you got the plan, right," asked Tsuki, handing me a square-ish device with buttons.

"Yep, whenever I see or assume Hidan doing the thing, just press some random button on the control and the try not to laugh to hard and break the _very_ treasured device,"

"Right, ok so here he comes, k ready?"

"Yep," my devilish smile was starting imprint itself on my face

Tsuki calmly walked up to Hidan, waiting to start his daily routine of 'life'.

"Hey Hidan, can I borrow your scythe?" Tsuki was just dying to laugh.

"What the –quack- do you want with my –moo- scythe? What the –ribbit-? Where the –woof- are all these –meow- noises coming from? What the –beep- is going on!? What the –squeak- are you doing!?"

Of the things we've done, this has to the best. Seriously once I hit the button that said moo, Tsuki was trying not to burst out laughing and continued to silently laugh as Hidan was becoming aggravated. But soon I had lost control of successfully keeping my laughter hidden I failed miserably and burst out laughing with Tsuki, but I dropped our little device.

'…_shit…not good…'_ the square device had fallen right in front of Tsuki, where Hidan had caught sight of the direction the noises were coming from. Above, where the helpless little girl was laughing so hard she couldn't talk.

"_Twitch_, what the hell is this,"

I fell to the ground and both, me and Tsuki glanced at each other, and then to our more than annoyed target, who was now the predator. And to my attention, he was carrying his scythe at that very exact moment.

"RUN!!!" both of us dashed to Deidara's room for protection since his room was right next to Pein-sama's room, if Hidan started yelling the most frightening thing on earth would come to kill the funniest thing to annoy. Closer and closer we moved towards to our room but when we reached it, I was knocked out cold.

_**// Time Skip //**_

"Is she okay,"

"I'm not too sure, I whacked her head pretty hard, and SASORI stop trying to make into a puppet ok,"

"Yea whatever,"

_I wonder what happened. All I remember was running away from Hidan and I whack…with a door…_

"Hey Tsuki," I was finally awake, and on the kill, "you whacked me with the door _right_ and..." I finally noticed, I was in Sasori's bed… and I was awake…and ohh man I feel sick…

"Op she fainted again…"

**Yay my first parody with Tsuki-Chan. Ok here's the thing now that I started this I know its more like an actual story than a drabble but then that's too bad, so now I've finally finished I'll continue these series k, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
